elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das giftige Lied, Band III
|Morrowind = }} Das giftige Lied, Band III ist ein Buch in und . Inhalt Das giftige Lied Band III von Bristin Xel Im Jahr 685 der Ersten Ära war Tay achtzehn Jahre alt und besuchte zum ersten Mal Gramfeste, die Stadt der Türme und Heimat der Göttin. Sein Cousin Kalkorith, bereits ein Geweihter des Tempels, hatte ein Haus gekauft und überließ ihm einige Räume im Erdgeschoss. Sie waren klein und unmöbliert, doch draußen vor den Fenstern wuchs Bittergrün und wenn der Wind hineinblies, füllten die Pflanzen sein Schlafzimmer mit einer angenehm würzigen Luft. Die Klänge des Liedes störten ihn nicht mehr. So leise und melodisch war es geworden, dass er es manchmal gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Gelegentlich passierte er auf dem Weg zum Tempel den einen oder anderen Stadtbewohner und dann schwoll das Lied an, bevor es nach und nach wieder leiser wurde. Tay versuchte nie herauszufinden, was es mit diesen Leuten auf sich hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er dem Lied erlaubt hatte, ihn zu leiten: Es hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seinen Cousin Vaster umzubringen. Die Erinnerung daran belastete ihn nicht übermäßig, doch er wollte nicht noch einmal jemandem wehtun, nur wenn es sein musste. Kuriere überbrachten Tay regelmäßig Briefe von Baynarah, die immer noch im Sandil-Haus auf der Insel Gorne lebte. Sie hätte ebenfalls im Tempel studieren können, denn sie war ganz sicher klug genug, doch sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Schon in einem Jahr, spätestens aber in zwei Jahren würde sie Gorne verlassen und ihren Platz im Fürstenhaus Indoril einnehmen, doch damit hatte sie es nicht eilig. Tay freute sich über den seichten Klatsch und Tratsch, den die Briefe enthielten, und antwortete Baynarah mit Geschichten über seine eigenen Studien und Romanzen. Schon in seinem dritten Monat in Gramfeste hatte er ein Mädchen kennengelernt. Sie studierte ebenfalls im Tempel und hieß Acra. Tay erzählte Baynarah begeistert von seiner Freundin und beschrieb sie als eine Person, die den Verstand von Sotha Sil, den Witz von Vivec und die Schönheit von Almalexia besäße. Baynarah schrieb gut gelaunt zurück, dass sie vielleicht doch im Tempel studiert hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie blasphemisch die Studenten dort sein dürfen. "Ihr steht Eurer Cousine sehr nahe", lachte Acra, als Tay ihr den Brief zeigte. "Blicke ich hier auf die Überreste einer vereitelten Romanze?" "Sie ist liebreizend, aber an so etwas habe ich in keinem Moment gedacht", höhnte Tay. "Inzest hat mich nie besonders interessiert." "Dann ist sie wohl eine sehr nahe Cousine?" Tay dachte kurz nach. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich gesagt hat damals niemand besonders viel über ihre oder meine Eltern gesprochen, deshalb weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie eng wir verwandt sind. Soviel ich weiß, waren unsere Eltern Opfer des Krieges am Roten Berg, und immer, wenn wir nach ihnen gefragt haben, verdunkelten sich die Gesichter der Erwachsenen. Nach einer Weile haben wir dann nicht mehr gefragt. Aber Ihr seid doch auch eine Indoril. Vielleicht seid Ihr näher mit mir verwandt als Baynarah." "Vielleicht", lächelte Acra und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie löste ihr Haar, das in eine für hochgeborene Priesterinnen reservierte Frisur hochgesteckt war. Während Tay ihr wie gebannt zuschaute, entfernte sie die kleine Brosche, die ihr Gewand an ihrem Schulterumhang festhielt. Der weiche, seidige Stoff glitt langsam hinab und enthüllte ihm ihren dunklen, schlanken Körper zum ersten Mal. "Falls wir es sind, interessiert dich Inzest jetzt vielleicht ganz besonders?" Während sie sich liebten, begann das Lied langsam und rhythmisch in Tays Kopf anzuschwellen. Der Blick auf Acra unter ihm verschwamm und wechselte zu den Bildern aus seinen Albträumen, bevor sie wieder in sein Blickfeld geriet. Als er schließlich erschöpft zusammensank, schien der Raum immer noch mit den feuerroten Wolken seines Traums gefüllt zu sein, und der Schrei des Mädchens und ihres Kindes, die dem Tod gegenüberstanden, hallte durch sein Bewusstsein. Er öffnete seine Augen - da war Acra, die ihn anlächelte. Tay küsste sie, dankbar, sie in seinen Armen zu halten. In den nächsten beiden Wochen waren Tay und Acra unzertrennlich. Selbst, wenn sie in gegenüberliegenden Flügeln des Tempels studierten, dachte Tay an seine Geliebte und wusste irgendwie, dass auch sie an ihn dachte. Anschließend eilten sie wieder zueinander. Des Nachts fielen sie in seinen Räumen übereinander her und des Tages in einem vor neugierigen Blicken geschützten Teil des Tempelgartens. Während Tay eines Nachmittags zu seiner Geliebten eilte, schwoll das Lied in lauten, schrillen Tönen an, als er sich einer alten, zerlumpten Frau näherte. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, die Melodie zum Verstummen zu bringen, doch als er sie erneut betrachtete, während sie von einem Straßenhändler Korkblumen-Papyrus kaufte, wusste er, wer sie war: Edebah, sein altes Kindermädchen aus Gorne. Sie, die ihn ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden verlassen hatte, um zu ihrer Familie auf das Festland zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen und als sie weiter die Straße hinabging, drehte sich Tay um und folgte ihr. Sie gingen durch dunkle, enge Straßen in den ärmsten Teil der Stadt, in ein Viertel, das ihm so fremd war wie die abgelegensten Fürstentümer von Akavir. Sie öffnete eine kleine Holztür in einer schmalen, namenlosen Gasse, worauf er endlich ihren Namen rief. Sie drehte sich nicht um, doch als er ihr folgte, fand er die Tür nur angelehnt. Das Zimmer war düster und feucht wie eine Höhle. Sie stand einfach nur da und blickte ihn an, ihr Gesicht noch faltiger, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, von Sorgenfalten tief gezeichnet. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ergriff sie seine Hand und küsste sie. "Ihr seid so groß und stark", sagte Edebah und fing an zu weinen. "Ich hätte mich umbringen sollen, anstatt zuzulassen, dass sie mich von Euch trennten." "Wie geht es Eurer Familie?", fragte Tay kalt. "Ihr seid meine einzige Familie", flüsterte sie. "Diese Indoril-Schweine zwangen mich, zu gehen und stachen mir ihre Klingen ins Gesicht, als sie herausfanden, dass ich Euch und Eurer Familie und nicht ihnen diente. Die verfluchte Baynarah sah mich bei einem Gebet der Trauer." "Ihr redet wie eine Verrückte", höhnte Tay. "Wie konntet Ihr mich und meine Familie lieben, aber das Haus Indoril hassen? Ich bin ein Teil des Hauses Indoril." "Ihr seid jetzt alt genug für die Wahrheit", sagte Edebah erzürnt. Tay hatte über ihren Wahnsinn nur bitter gescherzt, doch nun sah er ihn verdächtig lebhaft in ihren uralten Augen auflodern. "Ihr wurdet nicht in das Fürstenhaus Indoril geboren. Sie haben Euch nach dem Krieg dorthin gebracht, wie es alle Häuser mit den Waisen getan haben. Das war ihre einzige Möglichkeit, die Vergangenheit auszulöschen und alle Spuren ihrer Feinde zu beseitigen, indem sie die Kinder der Feinde als ihre eigenen aufzogen." Tay wandte sich zur Tür. "Jetzt kann ich verstehen, warum man Euch von Gorne vertrieben hat, alte Frau. Ihr fantasiert." "Wartet!", rief Edebah und eilte zu einem verstaubten Schrank. Sie holte eine Glaskugel hervor, die selbst in der Düsternis ihres Zimmers in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillerte. "Erkennt Ihr sie wieder? Ihr habt den kleinen Vaster getötet, weil sie ihm gehörte. Ich entfernte sie aus Eurem Zimmer, weil Ihr für die Wahrheit über Eure Herkunft und die damit verbundene Verantwortung noch nicht bereit wart. Habt Ihr Euch denn nie gefragt, warum dieses wertlose Ding Euch so in seinen Bann gezogen hat?" Tay schnappte nach Luft, und obwohl er es nicht verraten wollte, hörte er seine eigene Stimme sagen: "Manchmal höre ich ein Lied." "Das ist das Lied Eurer Vorfahren, Eurer wahren Familie", sagte sie nickend. "Ihr dürft es nicht bekämpfen, denn es ist ein Lied des Schicksals. Es wird Euch dazu anleiten, das zu tun, was getan werden muss." "Schweigt still!", heulte Tay auf. "Alles, was Ihr sagt, ist gelogen! Ihr seid ja verrückt!" Edebah schleuderte die Kugel mit all ihrer Kraft zu Boden, wo sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Klirren in viele kleine Stücke zersprang. Die Scherben lösten sich auf und verschwanden. Alles, was übrig blieb, war ein einfach gefertigter kleiner Silberring mit einer flachen Oberseite. Die alte Frau hob ihn schweigend auf und reichte ihn Tay, der sich zitternd mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt hatte. "Das hier ist Euer Erbe, als das Oberhaupt des Sechsten Hauses." Das Siegel auf der flachen Seite des Rings diente dazu, offizielle Bekanntmachungen des Hauses zu unterzeichnen und zu versiegeln. Tay hatte einen ähnlichen Ring bei seinem Onkel Triffith gesehen, mit einem Flügel darauf, dem Siegel des Fürstenhauses Indoril. Dieser Ring war anders: Er zeigte ein Insekt, das er nicht vergessen hatte, seit er es an jenem Tag in Kena Gafrisis Wappenkundeunterricht gesehen hatte. Das Symbol des verfluchten Hauses Dagoth. Mit einem Mal überwältigte das Lied Tays Sinne. Er hörte seine Musik, roch sein Entsetzen, schmeckte seine Traurigkeit, fühlte seine Macht - und das Einzige, das er vor sich sehen konnte, waren die Flammen seiner Zerstörung. Tay nahm den Ring an sich und steckte ihn an seinen Finger, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, was er tat. Und auch als er seinen Dolch aus der Scheide zog und ihn in das Herz seines ehemaligen Kindermädchens stieß, war sein Bewusstsein von nichts anderem als den Klängen des Liedes erfüllt. Tay hörte noch nicht einmal ihre letzten Worte, als Edebah blutend zu Boden stürzte und mit einem blutverschmierten Lächeln die Worte "Ich danke Euch" hervorstieß. Als sich der Schleier des Liedes lüftete, bemerkte Tay zunächst nicht, dass er nicht mehr träumte. Er hatte Flammen vor sich gesehen, die gleichen, die sein Heimatland zerstört hatten. Und auch jetzt war er von Flammen umgeben. Doch jetzt waren es Flammen eines Feuers, das er außerhalb der zerfallenen Unterkunft gelegt hatte, und die bereits in deren Inneres eindrangen, um gierig den Körper seines alten Kindermädchens zu verzehren. Hals über Kopf flüchtete er durch Straßen und Gassen, während die Leute nach der Wache zu rufen begannen. en:Poison Song, Book III es:La Canción de la Ponzoña, libro III ru:Ядовитая Песня, книга III Kategorie:Dragonborn: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Unvollständig